Put you back together
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: "Los ojos de Kanon se clavan en él y Radamanthys presiente la pregunta antes de que abandone sus labios. La intensidad de sus ojos la hace casi innecesaria, pero no se sorprende cuando la escucha y se le aprieta el pecho" YAOI RadamanthysxKanon PG Pre-Lavatein! AU


**Autor:** Elyon Delannoy  
**Título: **_'Put you back together'_  
**Tipo:** Debía ser un drabble pero quedo como oneshot en partes imsosorry  
**Resumen:** Radamanthys se va de farra y se lía con un desconocido. No, mentira, es que no quiero copiar textos y me quedé sin neuronas para inventarme un resumen .  
**Clasificación:** Romántico psss, AU.  
**Advertencias:** _¡Fuuuuuuuuuck! Full spoilers Lavatein I guess ._ No estoy muy segura de esto pero se me pasan los días y no se me ocurría que más escribir! AU, bitch!Pandora, sexy!Kanon, halfdrunk!Rada.  
**Pareja Principal:** RadaxKanon (en realidad es al revés pero va del punto de vista de Rada sooooo) Alusiones a RadaxPandora  
**Razón: **Ficker Day! Week!  
**Dedicatoria:** Para Spark Clutches. Tenía muchas dudas sobre qué escribirte aunque sabía que sería KanonxRada. Al final, me sostuve de la única idea que tengo pululando en la cabeza sobre estos dos así que no sé si te guste ¡pero espero que lo disfrutes!  
**Comentarios adicionales: **Esto esta dentro del universo de _'Lavatein'_ porque no tengo imaginación. Si no me falla la memoria de la cronología, esto sucede 4 años antes apróx a lo que sucede en el primer capí de ese fic. Dejo las notitas de Lavatein para que se entienda algo...

_En este universo, tanto el Hades, los Siete Mares, Athenas y Asgard son reinos que se distribuyen en una 'isla' (que en realidad es una península aislada del continente por un cordón montañoso), al oeste, al este, al norte y al sur, respectivamente. El Hades y los Siete mares son reinos patriarcales, mientras que Athenas y Asgard son reinos matriarcales._

Más que la connotación heroica del anime, se destaca, como dije antes, la temática medieval. Caballeros con armaduras, luchando con espadas y a caballo. Y una que otra beta mágica y/o mitológica.

Reiteradas disculpas por esto  
**Estado:** Completo...  
**Nº de Palabras: **1539  
**Última actualización:** 04/07/2013

* * *

**Put you back together.**

_**1.**_

Radamanthys debe tener al menos cuatro jarrones de cebada en la sangre. Quién sabe, tal vez sean más. El doble o por ahí. Pero a nadie le importa.

Está al fondo de la taberna, donde la luz de las lámparas de aceite es tan tenue que difícilmente el cantinero, y todos los pobres diablos que se evaden en semejante antro, pueden verle la cara cuando alza la mano y exige, subiendo la voz más de la cuenta, otro jarrón. La mayoría deja de prestarle atención segundos después, excepto uno, que lo estudia escondido detrás de una sonrisa que a Radamanthys se le antoja demasiado segura de su encanto.

El desconocido intercambia palabras con el viejo cantinero, frunce el cejo y según Radamanthys, golpea las palabras al contestarle nuevamente y dejar un par de monedas en el mesón. Supone que su repentino interés por el muchacho no es más que el producto de su excesivo consumo de licor y su intento por ignorar que Aiacos está unas mesas más allá, haciéndose el desentendido; simulando que no ha llegado hasta allí para cuidar que no cometa alguna tontería.

El rubio gruñe y desvía por fin la vista hasta fijarla en el jarrón con restos de espuma en el fondo, tratando de hacerle sentir su rabia y su frustración y de demostrarle que la culpa es suya. Que todo lo que ha ido mal ese día es culpa del jarrón y la cebada que detesta y del tipo con capucha que se acerca caminando como si la taberna le perteneciera y de Aiacos, que de pronto siente la necesidad de dárselas de nodriza porque no puede permitir que su recién ascendido comandante pierda los estribos y haga algo que pueda costarle el cuello, presa de un singular e inusitado afán autodestructivo.

Le parece una burla cruel.

_**2.**_

Hasta la mañana anterior, tenía su vida completa más menos resuelta: un capitán destacado pese a su juventud, soldados fieles que harían lo que les ordenase sin pensar. El cariño de la gente de su pueblo, que continuamente le mostraban su gratitud con cabezas de ganado, licores de excelente calidad, las mejores armas del continente. Una chica preciosa a la que amaba con la vida y que un día le daría uno o dos niños que desearían ser como él.

La misma chica que la tarde de ese mismo día se desposaría con el rey al que servía, le susurraría al oído_ 'Lo siento, de verdad lo siento' _y luego sonreiría satisfecha y Radamathys no le creería una palabra, porque desde entonces todo lo que había sucedido desde ese momentos hacía atrás le parece irreal y una farsa.

La misma muchacha a la que deseaba furiosamente exigir explicaciones y no podía porque desde entonces no podía hacer más que agachar la cabeza, hincar la rodilla y llamarla Reina. La que esa mañana tuvo el descaro de quitarle las palabras de la boca a Hades y nombrarlo comandante de las tropas del oeste, como si se burlase de sus obvias capacidades para dirigir un ejército. Y sin embargo, poniendo con ello énfasis en la distancia que ahora se extendía entre ambos.

Aiacos le juró que actuó a la altura de las circunstancias, aceptando genuinamente comprometido el cargo y felicitando a los jóvenes monarcas por su unión. Poco le importó; apenas pudo librarse de las felicitaciones y de la mirada atenta de los reyes que servía, montó su caballo, tomó su rencor y lo llevo consigo a una de las aldeas cercanas y menos frecuentadas por los soldados del oeste.

Radamanthys ataja una risotada cuando recuerda el rostro contrariado de Pandora al escucharlo murmurar _'Será un placer servirle, mi reina'_ entre dientes y arrastrando las palabras, como si se estuviese burlando de su ambición.

_**3.**_

De pronto, una mano vendada le arrebata el jarrón vacío de las manos y lo reemplaza por uno rebosante. Alza los ojos apenas enfocando la mirada y se topa con el desconocido de la capucha, que agita la cabeza hasta despejarse un poco los ojos de la tela oscura que los cubre y Radamanthys se encuentra siendo juzgado por un par de ojos verdes que parecen ver mucho más de lo que al soldado le gustaría.

— Estoy seguro de que has tenido más cebada de la que deberías, pero parece que la necesitas.

Radamanthys parpadea; aunque le cuesta, reconoce el marcado acento norteño. Baja la mirada y la desvía un poco al costado, con un gesto mudo interrogando a Aiacos.

_'¿Y éste quién es?'_

Aiacos se encoje de hombros, pero simuladamente lleva la mano al cuchillo que esconde en el cinto. Radamanthys agita la cabeza y chasquea la lengua. Le llevó la cebada, ¿qué tan malo puede ser el muchacho?

Una hora después se replantea la respuesta.

No sabe si es la ofuscación o la necesidad de desahogarse con un total desconocido. No sabe si es el licor o no, pero de pronto la risa del muchacho le suena relajante, su sonrisa ya no le parece tan petulante y quizás, los ojos asombrados le parecen un poco atrayentes. El pelo azulado que descubre bajo la capucha se le antoja suave y evita, a duras penas, estirar los dedos para comprobarlo.

Ve que alza su jarrón y vuelca la mitad de su cebada en el suyo, que nuevamente está vacío.

— Pues sí, necesitas esto Radamanthys.

¿En qué momento le dijo su nombre? ¿Le habrá dicho el suyo? Tiene que esforzarse para tratar de recordarlo. Duda.

— ¿Kanon? — el muchacho se carcajea y asiente — Kanon — su nombre se tambalea en su lengua y Radamnthys lo repite, lo memoriza, lo saborea en la punta de la lengua — Kanon… ¿Cuál es tu historia, Kanon?

La risa de Kanon muere poco a poco. Encoje los hombros y mira el fondo de su bebida con añoranza. Hace una mueca, despide el asunto; sonríe con la lengua entre los dientes y con las pupilas.

— No, ni hablar — murmura — Después de esa historia, no hay como ganarte.

Radamanthys rueda los ojos y se arrepiente de inmediato. El mareo dura mucho más de lo que le hubiese gustado.

_**4.**_

Los ojos de Kanon se clavan en él y Radamanthys presiente la pregunta antes de que abandone sus labios. La intensidad de sus ojos la hace casi innecesaria, pero no se sorprende cuando la escucha y se le aprieta el pecho.

— Así que… ¿la amas?

Asiente y pasa saliva.

— ¿A pesar de cómo te trató?

Le da la impresión de que a Kanon no le parece comprensible. Claro que no, él no se pasó los últimos cinco años dibujando una vida perfecta en su mente. Parpadea rápido, con los ojos ardiendo. Asiente otra vez, tragando pesado y ahogado. Cuando vuelve a hablar, la voz de Kanon le parece lejana.

— Es que no me imagino cómo…

El muchacho se detiene a media frase y reemplaza las palabras con algo más sutil…le aparta el flequillo apenas rozándolo con los dedos. Sin reparar en ello, Radamanthys persigue el contacto y descansa la frente sobre la palma y se da unos segundos para respirar profundo y controlar el palpitar arrítmico que tiene en el pecho. De a poco, la angustia empieza a disiparse.

Endereza la cabeza de golpe cuando oye el alboroto distante y cuando ve a Aiacos estampar el puño en el rostro de algún borracho y otros tres aprestándose a saltar encima, se levanta de golpe. Afortunadamente, Kanon no deja pasar ninguno de sus movimientos y lo alcanza a sujetar antes de que pierda el equilibrio.

— Estoy seguro de que tu amigo puede arreglárselas sólo — le oye murmurar — Tú has bebido más que suficiente.

_**5.**_

Entre imágenes borrosas se da cuenta que el murmullo empieza a quedar atrás y que Kanon lo guía a duras penas fuera de la taberna. También lo escucha reírse de la torpeza de sus pasos y lo escucha murmurar más para sí mismo.

— En serio, no entiendo cómo.

Impertinente y en un arranque de lucidez, Radamanthys se lo pregunta.

— Como qué…

Kanon lo ignora y Radamanthys ya no puede tolerar que lo pasen a llevar así como así. Como si su opinión en las cosas que le atañen no importara en lo más mínimo. Se detiene en seco y empuña las manos en la ropa de Kanon, atrayéndolo más cerca.

— No entiendes cómo qué, Kanon.

Kanon sonríe y Radamanthys enfoca como puede los ojos en los dientes brillantes que se revelan tras su sonrisa.

— Cómo lo dejan ir así como así, comandante.

Se burla y no sabe por qué, pero antes de encontrarlo ofensivo, lo encuentra refrescante. Y Radamanthys necesita eso. Necesita burlarse de su propia desdicha. Kanon se lo facilita enormemente; se acerca invadiendo su espacio. Rompiendo las barreras lógicas entre desconocidos, tal como lo hiciera antes, osando acercarse a su mesa. Le respira sobre la boca, cuando murmura sus labios le hacen cosquillas.

— No lo logro entender…yo no lo haría.

Radamanthys gruñe; le suena a promesa y lleva ya un día y unas horas no creyendo en las promesas.

Será el alcohol, pero hace caso omiso de su falta de fe y se arriesga. No sabe si se arrepentirá a la mañana ya sobrio, pero en ese momento, borrarle la sonrisa al extranjero a punta de besos se le figura una muy buena idea.

_**FIN**__...__or so they say_


End file.
